Mars
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is the town tool craftsman. He can be found manning his shop Total Tools during the day. He and his wife Carol have three daughters, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. He is a friendly family man who is dedicated to his wife and daughters. He loves to gamble at the games in Django's Gaming Hall in his free time. Background Mars is a native of Portia, as his family came with the first wave of settlers about 80 years ago. Continuing his family's legacy, Mars runs the only tool shop in town. Hardworking and unassuming, Mars is often stressed about money and how he'll afford a better future for his three daughters. Personal life Mars was born on Summer of Day 18 in Portia. Mars dedicates his time to running the only tool shop in Portia. At some point in his life, he met Carol and had three kids: Molly, Polly, and Dolly. Mars has difficulty with planning on how to use the family's money, only being saved by his wife's ability to manage the financial affairs. Physical appearance Related characters 's wife, Carol, and his three daughters, Molly, Polly, and Dolly, live with him in Portia. He is also Friends with Paulie, who runs the shop next door. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|.|_ | Carol| | Molly| | Polly| | Dolly| | Paulie|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift *Mars feels neutral about all ores, unlike most who hate them. }} Desires |Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Spicy Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6=N/A |E1= feels neutral about Spicy Fish Soup because it is both Fish and Sea Food and Spicy Food }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Secondary missions ; Care packages :Deliver care packages to Carol, Alice, and Oaks with Nora. ; Fish for Dinner :Mars wants to eat some fish but doesn't have the time to go fishing as he's busy with his shop. Catch some Catfish to satisfy his cravings. ; Keep Cool, Papa Bear! :Find Papa Bear with Oaks. ; Meet and Greet :Mayor Gale recommends that you visit all of Portia's shop owners. ; Taste Survey :It seems like McDonald has got some troubles, go and ask if you could help. ; Umbrellas Are Important :Recently, there's been a shortage of umbrellas in town. Mars is asking for your help to gather some materials so he can make more umbrellas. Gallery Mars.jpg ru:Марс Category:Characters